


Save Me

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds his way home to Sam. Co-written with Courtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

_**It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried.....  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
"I'll love you 'til I die"  
  
Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home  
  
The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love?.....  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent  
  
Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home  
  
Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til I die**_  
  
\---  
  
  
 _The sky was pitch black._ There were no stars out tonight and it made an eerie kind of sense to Sam. Her life had been bleak and empty ever since Jason was taken from her.  
  
Her heart hurt as she ran from the church and headed for her car - well, Jason’s car. She still drove his Escalade everywhere she went. It was a piece of him and she wanted and needed every little bit of him that she could still hold onto. Danny was more than enough - he was her sweet miracle - but still, she held on tightly to anything that had once been Jason’s. She missed him. Sometimes she could bury the pain and even repress her memories of how wonderful it had been to be loved by Jason Morgan, wholly and completely, but not tonight. Certainly not tonight.  
  
She had been at the church, sitting beside Silas Clay, when it happened. Everyone was there to see Patrick Drake marry his new love Sabrina Santiago when his true wife Robin walked in. Everyone saw them fall into each other’s arms and kiss passionately. Everyone there - Sabrina, included - knew that they would get their happy ending. Everyone knew they deserved to have one. Patrick had gotten his miracle. Now - now where was Sam’s?  
  
“Jason,” she murmured as she popped the locks on the Escalade. She heard Silas calling after her but she didn’t turn around. Rather she jumped inside the car, shoved the keys into the ignition, and listened as the engine roared to life. She was driving off in the next moment, unmindful that she was in the eye of a storm.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam knew exactly where she was going. She needed to go to the last place she and Jason had truly been happy; the last place she had truly felt safe and loved. The cabin. She hadn’t been there since her and Jason’s wedding night and she needed to be there now. Nothing would stop her.  
  
Ice filmed the windshield now but she just turned on the wipers. They were moving a mile a minute to keep up with the snowfall. Visibility was extremely poor, especially considering the tears in her eyes, but she could navigate her way to her and Jason’s cabin even if she were to go blind. It was the only place she could imagine being right now.  
  
The car rocked as the winds picked up speed but she paid no attention to it. She was unmindful of everything except getting to her sanctuary. That’s what this was. Her sanctuary, her haven, her home.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
She reached the cabin in record time and killed the engine. She sat there for a long moment, looking at the small edifice through the snowy window-pane. She then kicked open the door and stumbled out. Her long dress whipped around her legs and her heels sunk deep into the moist earth as she trudged forward. Every step took effort and she wasn’t sure if it was because the snow was piled up so high or because her heart felt so heavy that it weighed her down. Probably the latter if she were honest with herself.  
  
She was chilled from the inside-out as she finally made it to the base of the steps. She looked up at the cabin once again and a tear ran down her cheek. “Jason,” she murmured. “I miss you. I miss you so much.”  
  
She then started up the steps. She knew she would be okay if she just got inside. She was to the door when she felt herself roughly grabbed by the shoulders. Before she could even react, she was being swung around on her feet. Silas stood there, mouth gaping in anger and shock.  
  
“Sam,” he said. “What were you thinking running off like that? I listened to the radio on the way here. There’s a weather advisory in effect.”  
  
Sam wrenched free from his grasp and glared at him. “I don’t care about a fucking weather advisory,” she said.  
  
“What are you even doing here? What is this place?” Silas asked, looking up at the cabin.  
  
Sam looked at the cabin too. “It was - is - Jason’s and my special place.”  
  
“Well we’d better wait out the storm in there,” Silas said, shivering in his thin suit jacket.  
  
“No!” Sam said. It came out sounding like a cry. “No way. This was Jason’s and my special place. I already told you that.”  
  
“Jason is gone, Sam, you know that.” Silas feigned an expression of quiet sympathy. “You have to move on, Sam. You were starting to move on with me.”  
  
“Go away,” Sam said. For the first time, she saw through Silas’s facade. She remembered all he had done to hurt her when he came to town and she felt sick. Sick and angry. “Get the hell off my property!”  
  
“Sam, you don’t mean that,” Silas said. He grabbed her again and she shook free by kicking him in the groin. He stumbled back and landed in the snow. He cried out in surprise and that’s when Sam heard a large cracking sound. She instinctively jumped aside as a huge tree came swinging down. Silas never saw it coming and she didn’t have time to warn him. Nor would she want to. The tree came down on him and even over the roar of the wind, she heard the unmistakable sound of bones being crushed - no, obliterated.  
  
She sighed and immediately ran for the door again, uncaring about Silas’s dead body lying broken in the yard. She fit the keys into the lock and walked inside. As soon as she had shut the door behind her, she felt warmth travel through her body. The place looked just the same way she and Jason had left it the night they likely created Danny out of their mutual love and passion.  
  
Though the winds beat at the door, for the moment, Sam felt safe and at peace. “Jason,” she whispered. “I feel you. You’re here - if only in spirit. I love you.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam walked around the cabin, touching everything that Jason had once touched. She moved about the room, remembering every moment she and Jason had shared here. Her body ached with the memories of how he had touched her and loved on her. She sunk down onto the bed and reached for Jason’s pillow. It still smelled a little like him and that musky aftershave he’d always used. She buried her nose in the fabric as tears ran down her face, soaking the pillow clean through.  
  
“Jason!” She cried. “I miss you. I miss you so damn much. I love you. Please, please. Come back to me. Somehow, just come back to me. There was never anyone else for me but you. I tried so hard to move on but I can’t. Please, please come back to me. To me and Danny. We need you.”  
  
The wind howled outside and rattled the windows as Sam waited for some sign that her miracle might come true. Eventually, all she heard was silence. She curled up onto the bed and cried. Cried for all of her broken dreams and her shattered heart.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam fell asleep after crying for what seemed like hours. She lay sprawled on the bed and she dreamt. In her dream, Jason was alive and he was with her here. They were snuggled up with each other, watching a fire dance in the hearth. They were bearing their souls to each other without ever having to say a word.  
  
She didn’t ever want to wake up.  
  
She did though when she heard a loud crack. She shot up in bed. Her eyes immediately travelled to the ceiling and she cried out as the roof gave way. She managed to roll away in time to avoid the timbers coming down on top of her but she landed hard on the floor, on her knees. She started to scramble towards the door but the weight of the snow brought down a beam with it. She tried to dive aside but it was too late. It came swinging down and she watched in horror as it smacked down on top of her. She felt pain shoot through her chest as it made contact. Tears escaped her eyes anew as she struggled to free herself from where she was pinned. But no matter how much she tried to fight, she couldn’t get out from under the crushing weight. She was going to die here, trapped in the freezing temperatures and cold. No one knew she was up here. She was going to die and leave her beloved son an orphan.  
  
“Jason,” she whispered. “Help me. Danny needs you right now. Help me, Jason,” she said over and over.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason had been driving for hours to get to the one place he knew he would be safe - the one place he also knew that his beautiful wife would look for him.  
  
He drove towards the cabin that he had built especially for Sam. The cabin is where all of his attention lay because he knew that he would find the love of his life there.  
  
He missed his family. He had never wanted to be taken from them. After he was shot and fell into the water, he was captured by an enemy. It had taken him months to heal enough that he could plan and then execute his escape.  
  
Now he was on his way home to his wife and son - the two people in the world that he loved most.  
  
He slowly pulled up to the cabin and saw that their beautiful sanctuary was all but gone. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. Even if he hadn’t seen the Escalade, he would know that she was there.  
  
He turned off the engine and rushed out the car. He walked past a body lying in the snow and instinctively knew that it was not his wife.  
  
He pushed through what was left of the door and walked inside. He immediately began to move through the debris, searching for his wife. “Sam!” he called out as he shoved things aside.  
  
He cleared away as many items in his path as he could. That is when he saw his beautiful wife lying on the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. A beam had pinned her in place. He quickly, yet also carefully, lifted the beam that kept her trapped. He then carefully picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He found a blanket to wrap her in and then quickly carried her to the car. He placed her in the back seat. “Sam, baby, please hold on and come back to me. I’m home,” he said to her.  
  
He then got into the driver’s seat and gunned the engine, quickly driving towards General Hospital.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Every few seconds, Jason turned to look at Sam in the rearview mirror as he carefully piloted the car down the mountain. She needed to wake up; she had to. He had just gotten home to her; he needed her to open those amazing eyes of hers and look at him - see him the way only she had ever been able to.  
  
He was at the base of the mountain when he heard rustling in the backseat. He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at her as she pulled herself to a sitting position. “Hey, not too fast,” he said, mindful that she had been through hell tonight and her body had to be aching.  
  
Sam’s eyes flooded with tears and she wiped at them. “Am I - am I dreaming?” She stammered. It sounded like she was close to sobbing.  
  
“No, I’m here, Sam,” Jason said.  
  
“Then I’m dead… This is heaven… I never thought I’d get there…”  
  
“You’re not dead, Sam,” Jason whispered.  
  
“Then how -?” Sam started and then shook her head. “Ohmigod, Jason, you’re here.” She reached over the seat and grasped him by the shoulders. She arched off the seat to hold him tightly. She hugged him and kissed his neck. “It’s you. It’s you, you came for me.”  
  
“I always will, Sam,” he said.  
  
She pressed her lips to his neck again and he felt himself responding. His right hand briefly left the steering wheel to touch hers. “Sam, don’t. We’ll crash…”  
  
“Stop the car.”  
  
“What? Sam-”  
  
“Stop the car, please, Jason. I just need to - I need to look in your eyes and hold you so tight and I need you to hold me.”  
  
“You were trapped under a beam. You could have died. You’ve got to be really cold.”  
  
“Then warm me up,” Sam said and her voice sounded incredibly tantalizing to his ears. “Please.”  
  
“You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”  
  
“Then don’t,” she said. “Come on, pull over. I need you to hold me, Jason. It’s all I’ve been dreaming about for a year now.”  
  
“Me too,” he murmured and in the next moment, he was pulling to the side of the road and shutting off the engine. He needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. He hurriedly climbed out of the front seat and slammed the door. He then moved around to the back seat. Sam had already pushed open the door and immediately grabbed for his hand, threading their fingers.  
  
“Jase,” she murmured. “I can’t believe you’re home.”  
  
Jason’s eyes burned. “Me either,” he admitted. “I fought so hard to get back to you.”  
  
Sam pulled him inside the cab of the car and he yanked the door closed. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he dared. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the sexy scent that was all Sam. This moment was what had kept him going all those months; it was what sustained him, but it felt even better than he could have imagined.  
  
Sam embraced him tightly, tugging him still closer. She ran her hands up his back and underneath his shirt. She paused a moment and he heard a muffled whimper. “What’s wrong, Sam?” He asked.  
  
“You were shot, Jason. I feel the scars there,” she cried. “You were shot and I knew that but feeling it - ohmigod, Jason, what you went through …”  
  
Jason smoothed a familiar errant lock of her dark brown hair off her forehead. His fingers lingered on her cheek. “It’s okay because I’m home, Sam, and I swear, I’m not going anywhere ever again.”  
  
“I am holding you to that,” Sam whispered and then moved onto his lap. Her legs locked around his and she straddled him. He took in the beautiful sight of her and then lowered his head, pressing his lips hungrily to hers. She felt and tasted amazing - even better than he had remembered. He kissed her deeply and she returned the fervor as he eased his tongue past her plump lips, seeking entrance. Their tongues mingled as Jason’s hands went to her ass cheeks and he hauled her tighter against him. Her hands were on his neck and he felt her little fingers zipping across his collarbone as they kissed like their lives depended on it. And maybe they did. This moment had been such a long time in coming.  
  
Jason slowly, tenderly, brushed Sam’s hair back so he could look into her dark brown eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her again. He gently lifted Sam up and laid her down on the seat, cushioning her back with his large hands. He was being extra vigilant not to injure her even more.  
  
He began to kiss every inch of her face and then moved his lips down her neck, devouring the taut flesh there.  
  
Jason moved his hand to her hip and then to her inner thigh, so close to touching her favorite spot. He felt her start to tremor a bit in anticipation. He saw the dreamy look on her face.  
  
“Sam,” he whispered her name as he began to devour every inch of her beautiful body with kisses.  
  
Sam started to squirm in earnest. Jason lightly pressed his hand to her flat abdomen, holding her in place as his hand once again edged closer to her treasures. “Jason,” she murmured. “Please.”  
  
“Please what?” He asked, looking into her eyes. Even in the darkness, he could see that her eyes were heavy-lidded with desire and longing.  
  
“Touch me, please,” Sam said and tried to wriggle but he held her in place still and slowly slipped his hands between her legs. His fingers danced on her heated skin and she moaned as he ran a finger down her moist slit. She moaned and grabbed him by either of his shoulders. “Come on, Mr. Morgan, I’m dying here.”  
  
Jason smiled at her. He loved when she called him that. “Alright, Mrs. Morgan,” he said and he pushed aside the damp fabric of her panties. The scent of her arousal was strong and he smiled still more. She was so beautiful and sexy and … She was all his.  
  
Jason lightly stroked her skin and then pressed a finger inside of her tight heat. She let out a long sigh and dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades, beginning to rock against his hand. Her juices slickened his fingers and she moaned his name over and over. Her eyelids started to flutter closed but he called out to her. “Watch me, Sam, watch me.” He wanted to see the look on her face when she came. He wanted to see her pleasure and feel it.  
  
Sam nodded. “O-okay,” she agreed. She stared into his eyes, unwaveringly, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. “Jason, I’m - I can’t -” She cried out. “I can’t hold on. I’ve got to cum.”  
  
Jason nodded. “Let go,” he murmured. She bit down on her lip as he quickened his ministrations. He lightly pinched her clit and she cried out in pleasure. The sound was wanton and feral and Jason was rock hard in a second. He loved giving her pleasure and it was a turn on to see how her body reacted when he touched her just like that.  
  
Sam slackened her body against the seat. She was panting softly and smiling. “I think that had to be a glimpse of heaven for sure,” she said cheekily. She looked up at him, locking her lean left leg around his waist. “You know, Mr. Morgan, I should probably return the favor.”  
  
“Sam-” His voice came out sounding hoarse to his own ears.  
  
“Yeah, I definitely think I should.”  
  
“You’re hurt…”  
  
“Are you trying to talk me out of this?” Sam asked with a grin.  
  
“Depends … what are you going to do?” Jason asked with a matching smirk.  
  
“Let me show you,” she said. She sat up and pushed him back against the door. She cupped him through his jeans and smiled when she found him highly aroused. Jason didn’t say anything - just watched her face light with happiness - as she reached for his zipper. She slowly, achingly slowly, eased the zipper down.  
  
Jason arched up so she could yank down his jeans, along with his boxers. They puddled around his hips and Sam smiled as she reached out and lightly thumbed the head of his dick. She ran her fingers down the purpled, sensitive underside of his shaft and he stiffened, his whole body clenched with anticipation. She closed her tiny hand around his engorged manhood and massaged him until he was damn near bursting.  
  
“Sam,” he said, the words grinding out between his lips. She kept up the sensual torture, rubbing and fondling him, as he tried his best not to come apart.  
  
Finally when he could take the erotic torture no more, he lightly pulled her to him. “I need to be inside of you,” he rasped out against her right earlobe. He lightly nibbled her earlobe. “Come on.”  
  
“Alright,” Sam said with a teasing look in her eye. “But I was having fun driving you mad the way you did me.”  
  
She straddled him and he reached between them, bunching up the skirts of her dress once more. He slid her moist panties down her hips. Her fingers dug into his thighs as she settled atop him. His hands went to her breasts - God, he loved her breasts - and he ran his fingers over the puckered nipples. Sam arched into his touch and then began kissing his neck. Slowly they inched the rest of the way to each other, wanting to savor the moment. This was the moment they had both been dreaming about for so long and they wanted it to last.  
  
Jason pushed up into her as her legs came to lock around his waist. She started to ride him, arching up, almost touching the roof of the car with her forehead, every time he thrust so deeply inside of her. He kissed Sam on the lips, each time with more and more passion.  
  
Jason could soon tell that she was nearing the edge of total orgasm. The look in her eyes, the way her pussy clenched around him… he knew she needed a release as much as he did.  
  
“Mrs. Morgan, look at me.” Jason could feel how close he was to erupting.  
  
“Ahh J.A.S.O.N!” Sam screamed as they finally came together.  
  
Jason pulled Sam closer to him. He held her for a long time after they finished, Sam’s lithe body collapsed against his.  
  
He kissed her lips again. “Sam Morgan, I love you. I will always come home to you and Danny.”  
  
xoxoxoxo  
  
Sam’s body was still tingling after Jason had thoroughly loved her all over. They drove down the hill, talking all the way – well, Sam did most of the talking, as usual. She told him about Danny and how big he had gotten; told Jason that his favorite food was Cheerios and that he liked to play with a little motorcycle – it was his favorite toy. Sam didn’t ask him where he had been and what he had been through because she knew he didn’t want to discuss it tonight. Tonight was about them - about them and their son.  
  
“Jason, don’t take me to the hospital,” she said as she pressed her body tightly against his side in the front seat.  
  
He looked over at her and knocked a little kiss to her forehead. “We have to. You are hurt. You were unconscious, covered in snow, for god knows how long…”  
  
“Jason, please, I don’t want to share you with anyone else but Danny tonight. Maybe I’m being selfish but can’t we just forget the hospital?”  
  
“Sam, I’m worried about you.”  
  
“Don’t okay? You’re back. I’m better than ever!” She kissed his cheek. “I promise you I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Sam-“  
  
“Okay how about this? We’ll call one of Sonny’s private doctors and have them make a house call to the penthouse?” Sam squeezed his arm in her tiny hands. “Please.”  
  
“You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”  
  
“I know and it’s great,” Sam said with a smile. She snuggled against his warm body. “Do we have a deal?”  
  
“Yeah, we do,” he said in faux-exasperation.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
  
Jason insisted on calling a Dr. McCallum from Sam’s phone. By the sounds of it, Dr. McCallum was in near-shock at hearing the voice on the other end. “Yes, it’s me Jason,” Jason reiterated. “I promise… Yes, it’s a miracle… Thank you… So you’ll come to my penthouse?... Good… See you then. Oh and don’t tell anyone about this; I want to keep my return quiet until I’m ready.”  
  
Sam watched Jason’s face as he disconnected. “Everyone’s going to be so mad at me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I saw you first. Because we’ve all fallen to pieces pretty much without you. Now that you’re back… Maybe things make sense again,” Sam said as she pressed her head to his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and a peaceful silence settled between them.  
  
They reached the penthouse and Jason pulled into the underground garage, right into his old space, as if it had been waiting for him, just as everyone else was. He looked at Sam. Anxiety played in his eyes. “What if Danny-”  
  
“He will love you, Jason,” Sam said. She couldn’t wait for the moment when father and son saw each other again - the moment she could tell Jason that he truly was Danny’s father in every way a man could be.  
  
Jason smiled. “I hope so.”  
  
“He will. He already did. I know he didn’t forget you. None of us did.”  
  
Together, hand in hand, they rode up in the elevator together. When they approached the door of their place, Sam could see that Jason was taking in every little sight, as if memorizing it, remembering it, locking it deep in his brain and heart forever. She squeezed his hand. “Let’s give Callie a shock.”  
  
“Callie?”  
  
“Yeah, Danny’s babysitter. You never met her but she’s great with him. She’s going to be shocked when she sees that the guy in all my pictures on the desk is alive and well. You are well I mean, right?”  
  
Jason nodded. “Yes, absolutely. I have you and Danny in my life again.”  
  
Sam smiled and fit the keys into the door. Jason slowly walked in and then took a deep breath. He was home. He was actually, really, finally home.  
  
Callie came down the steps with the baby monitor and her eyes bugged out of her head. “Mrs. Morgan, is that…?”  
  
“Yes, it’s Jason. My husband.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Jason said quietly, giving the young blonde an awkward smile.  
  
“But I thought…”  
  
“That he was dead,” Sam said. “I know. Most everyone did. But you know, in my heart, I could never quite accept it. And here he is.” Sam opened her billfold and extracted two hundred dollar bills. She stuffed them in Callie’s hand.  
  
“That’s too much,” Callie said.  
  
“No, you taking care of Danny, protecting him when I can’t, is invaluable. Also it’s sort of a payoff.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, you will need to promise not to tell anyone that you’ve seen Jason. We don’t want anyone to know till we’re ready for them to know.”  
  
Callie nodded eagerly. “Alright,” she agreed and taking the money, zipped out of the penthouse. Sam smirked at Jason.  
  
She walked over to him and slid her hands up his back, resting her head against his chest, hearing the wonderful, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. “I missed you,” she said. “Welcome home, Jason.”  
  
“It’s good to be home,” Jason agreed. He kissed Sam senseless. They only came up for air when they heard a little crackling on the baby monitor and then some fussing.  
  
“Danny’s awake,” Jason murmured.  
  
“Yeah. Come on up and I’ll re-introduce you.”  
  
“What if I -”  
  
“He’ll love you. Believe that.”  
  
“Okay.” Jason followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery.  
  
Sam flipped on a little lamp and they went inside. Danny was standing up in his crib and his face was wet with tears. He started to reach for Sam but then saw Jason and paused. Sam’s heart fluttered with happiness as Danny slowly held out his arms to Jason.  
  
Jason didn’t hesitate this time. He reached for his son and hugged him as tightly as he dared. A tear rolled down Jason’s cheek and several down Sam’s. “You two look beautiful together,” Sam whispered. She dabbed at her cheeks. “This is all I’ve been dreaming of … Jason Morgan, I would like to introduce you all over again to your son. Your biological son.”  
  
Jason’s eyes moved to Sam’s. “Did you say-”  
  
“Uh huh. Jason, Heather fixed the DNA test. Everything came out after you disappeared. Franco didn’t destroy us or our love; he couldn’t. No one can. You are Danny’s true father in every way.”  
  
“Wow,” Jason said and nuzzled Danny’s cheek with his own. He then kissed a now-cooing Danny’s forehead before leaning over and capturing Sam’s lips with his own. Finally, they held each other tightly. The Morgans had arrived at the hour of their greatest happiness.  
  
xoxoxoxoxo  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Jason had been home for some time now, hiding out with his beautiful little family. They were enjoying bonding time without having to worry about everyone charging in on them.  
  
Today Danny was moving around on the penthouse floor trying to catch his daddy. “Sam,” Jason called out to her, while catching a giggling Danny in his arms.  
  
Sam was upstairs in the master bathroom when she heard Jason calling her name. “I’ll be right down,” she called back after setting the pregnancy test back on the counter. Sam looked at the test again. She was nervous but also extremely excited at the same time.  
  
Jason carried a smiling, gurgling Danny, into the kitchen. He settled Danny into his high chair and served him his favorite food, Cheerios.  
  
Jason walked to the refrigerator and took out bacon and eggs for him and Sam. He turned around to check on Danny before closing the fridge and walking over to the stove.  
  
Danny grinned at Jason and reached out to share a Cheerio with him. "Thanks, buddy,” Jason said with a smile.  
  
All of a sudden, father and son heard a squeal from upstairs and footsteps coming down the staircase. Soon, Sam was dashing into the kitchen. She kissed Danny and then moved over to Jason, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
“Jason,” she said, sighing happily.  
  
Jason turned to kiss her lightly on the lips. “Mmm, morning.”  
  
“Jason, guess what?”  
  
“What, beautiful?” He asked, noting the huge smile on her face.  
  
She hugged Jason still tighter. “I’m pregnant!” she cried.  
  
Jason immediately picked Sam up and twirled her around in his arms before kissing her passionately. Danny smiled and giggled at his parents’ wild display. “I take it you’re happy too,” Sam said.  
  
Jason nodded. “Very.” He kissed her once more. “I love you, Sam.”  
  
“I love you too, Jason. I love you too.”  
  
THE END


End file.
